


Hey Baby, Wanna Go Corps-a-corps?

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fencing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Injuries, Minor Oh Sehun/Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Prompt 9012: 'my friend invited me to join fencing and maybe it's not bad after all when i met you and i saw your skills and god you're so hot when you took off your mask' au





	Hey Baby, Wanna Go Corps-a-corps?

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I rewrote large parts of this so many times, I still managed to finish it super early, because I just thought the prompt was so cute... Thank you, dear prompter, for this amazing prompt, I love it! I kept rereading it every now and then to edit and stuff like that, and each and every time I would squeal over it, lol, so I hope y'all readers find it just as adorable and enjoyable as I did! This is my first fest fic to be published ever, so please be gentle with me~!  
> (Also, yes, the title is a bad fencing pick-up line, corps-a-corps is apparently when you come into body contact with your opponent...)

 The sight of Park Chanyeol on his knees, hands clasped above his head, was something Kim Jongin never thought he would have the pleasure of seeing. The tall music student looked appropriately pathetic as he pleaded and begged, and Jongin had to hide his grin behind a hand as he tried to look uninterested.

 “ _Please_ , Jongin!” Chanyeol almost cried, and Jongin rolled his eyes. “Please, just do me this one favor! I mean, it’s probably not going to be that hard for you, even, with your stupidly lithe dancer body!”

 Oh Sehun raised a brow at this, glancing over at Jongin.

 “That sounded a lot like envy? ‘Stupidly lithe dancer body’?” Sehun repeated, and Jongin nodded, chuckling a bit.

 “Not my fault you stumble over your own feet as you try to walk a flat surface,” Jongin said, earning himself a glare from the man on his knees.

 Yes, Park Chanyeol was tall and quite well-built, but he was not graceful anywhere. He was the best when he was sitting still, on a chair, guitar in hand; otherwise he was a hazard to everyone around - including himself. Both Jongin and Sehun were just a little bit shorter than the musician, but they had both been blessed with dancing talent, and managed to walk just fine. They could even run.

 “You’re too short to understand my pain,” Chanyeol spit, as per usual whenever Jongin or Sehun teased him, before he slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing that maybe his behavior would not act in his favor. “Uh, sorry…?”

 Jongin pretended to think about it for a moment, though he had already made up his mind a long time ago. He just liked seeing the slightly taller boy squirm in the dust on the floor. It was fun.

 “Okay, sure, I’ll come,” Jongin said in a bored tone, and Chanyeol flew up, whooping and doing a fist pump. “If nothing else, it’ll be fun watching you make a fool out of yourself. Why are you so intent on this, by the way?”

 Sehun let out a laugh, pointing at Chanyeol, who suddenly had come to a stop, pink spreading over his cheeks.

 “You haven’t heard? He’s crushing on one of the guys, a vocal major by the name Byun Baekhyun,” Sehun got out, before Chanyeol attacked and tried to shut Sehun up with his hand.

 “Wait a minute,” Jongin said, holding up a hand and staring at Chanyeol. “You’re joining - and forcing me to as well - a _fencing_ club, because of a guy you’re currently having a crush on?”

 Chanyeol sank back a bit, an awkward little smile on his lips, cheeks still flushed, before giving a light shrug.

 “Uh, basically? But you’ve already agreed!” Chanyeol said, going into full pout mode and unleashing his freakishly adorable puppy eyes.

 Jongin just groaned, putting his head in his hands and cursing Chanyeol’s hormones. This was much worse than that time in middle school when Chanyeol had forced him to join the soccer club. At least Jongin had been a bit interested in soccer…

 

 It was time for the fencing club’s open day, where interested people could come and watch, maybe try it out, and Jongin had of course been dragged along by Chanyeol. The taller had come pounding at Jongin’s dorm room just a little after sunrise, and Jongin had been forced to hold his roommate and best friend, Lee Taemin, back from killing him. Not that Jongin had not wanted to kill Chanyeol as well, but he knew how excitable the giant could get, and Jongin found it endearing.

 Most of the time.

 “Why do we need to be here so early?” Jongin asked as he stretched after a large yawn. “We should be here like two hours after they started, so we don’t seem so desperate…”

 Chanyeol side-eyed Jongin, a bit too busy with looking around to give Jongin his full attention.

 “Actually, we are, they began at eight, and it’s ten now,” Chanyeol mumbled, and Jongin raised a brow. Sehun was a bad influence.

 “You mean to tell me that the fencing club opened at eight on a Saturday morning?” Jongin asked.

 Chanyeol nodded. “Yepp. Or, well, since it’s drop-in, I’m suspecting that some members are dropping in whenever they feel like it as well, but at least some of them were here that early. Amazing how dedicated they are, right?”

 “Don’t go soft on the entire club, I know your true intentions,” Jongin snorted, crossing his arms and looking around as well. “So, where is this awesome dude that somehow managed to convince you to join just to get a piece of his ass?”

 The blush on Chanyeol’s cheeks quite perfectly matched his freshly dyed hair - a deep red shade Sehun had somehow convinced the taller to get. As it has been stated before, Sehun was a bad influence. Luckily for Chanyeol, the color actually fit him rather well, thought it was an obnoxiously loud color.

 “I-I don’t know, they all have masks on,” Chanyeol hissed, and Jongin just smiled, enjoying riling the other up. “And I’m not only here to get a piece of his… bum.”

 “Let’s go look at the different matches, then,” Jongin suggested, nodding towards the closest area where two people were fencing. “And honestly, Yeol - bum? What are you, twelve?”

 Chanyeol just bared his teeth at Jongin as they walked towards the fight, drawing a chuckle out of Jongin. They came to a stop next to each other and began to watch, a few other people also slowly gathering.

 Jongin had to admit that it was quite cool, fencing. They might not move as fluidly and elegantly as a dancer (yes, Jongin was quite proud over his talent), but there was something charming about the sharp movements and chasing after each other. And - swords were awesome. It was an undeniable truth.

 The two fencers in front of them seemed pretty well-matched, as they stabbed and parried and moved around, and the longer the match went on, the more aggressive the “dance” turned, until one of the fencers managed to trip the other, and put the rapier over the other’s heart after his opponent had fallen.

 The other guy seemed to find something wrong about this, though, as he slapped the blade away and quickly got up, tearing his mask off.

 “Cheater!” the guy exclaimed, and with a quick look at Chanyeol, Jongin realized that this was the guy they were looking for. “You can’t do that, that’s not an allowed move!”

 This Byun Baekhyun dude reminded Jongin a lot about a Chihuahua - short, loud and angry, with droopy eyes and triangle-shaped lips currently tugged downwards in a frown. He had sandy blonde hair pulled back, some strands stuck to his sweaty forehead (Jongin was not looking forwards to the protective suits), and Jongin could honestly see why he had Chanyeol entranced.

 Just then, the other guy pulled off his mask as well, and Jongin choked a bit on his saliva.

 With large, dark eyes, full lips pulled into a freaking _heart-shaped_ grin, and dark hair, the other guy was _incredibly_ cute. Like, seriously really cute. He reminded Jongin of an owl, and owls were magnificent, royal animals, everyone knew that.

 “Do Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol whispered in Jongin’s ear, making the other flinch and throw his hands up in shock. “I saw you stare.”

 “What, pfft, no, you’re stupid,” Jongin whispered back, trying to look anywhere but at Do Kyungsoo - and spectacularly failing as said guy dragged a hand through his sweaty hair, the red splotches on his pale skin looking _oh so adorable and fucking sexy_.

 “All is fair in love and war, Baek,” Do Kyungsoo said, and Jongin felt like swooning. _That voice though!_ It was so smooth and deep and… Like chocolate! This guy was the stuff of fantasies...

 “And you’re an idiot, don’t think you can fool me,” Chanyeol teased. “You want a piece of that bum! Just wait until Sehun hears about this…”

 Jongin panicked and turned back towards Chanyeol, attention finally dragged away from Do Kyungsoo. With a small shriek, Jongin attacked, wrapping an arm around Chanyeol’s throat, choking the taller who tried to fight back.

 “Uh, excuse me, this is fencing, not wrestling,” a sweet voice suddenly called out, both Jongin and Chanyeol freezing. “The open day for the wrestling club is not until next week, I think.”

 Looking up, Jongin realized that everyone who had been watching the match - including the two opponents - were staring at them. Clearing his throat, he released Chanyeol, who quickly tried to fix his clothes.

 “Sorry, we were just playing around a little bit!” Chanyeol said, unleashing his full, teethrich grin and looking appropriately bashful, whilst Jongin stood next to him, horrified to feel warmth creep up his cheeks.

 Jongin might love to perform, he might love taking the stage by storm, but he hated being the center of attention like _this_. After having done something stupid, having people stare and judge… Horrible. This was one of those moments when he was thankful for having Chanyeol as a friend, as Chanyeol knew how to deal with moments like these. And was doing it good, since people turned away, no longer interested in what they were doing, finding other fights.

 Baekhyun squinted towards them, before his lips broke out into a bright, rectangular smile, holding up a hand in greeting, but Jongin just barely noticed this. Do Kyungsoo’s dark eyes were still on him, and it was making him fidgety. Nervous. There was something about that intense stare that pulled at Jongin’s guts, leaving him feeling a warmth creep from his stomach and up throughout his body.

 “Park Chanyeol, how nice to see you here!” Baekhyun said, and it tore Jongin’s attention away from Kyungsoo, making him look up from the floor and glance between his friend and his friend’s love interest.

 “Indeed, have you finally managed to gather your courage?” Kyungsoo asked, and Jongin’s eyes widened in shock, almost more feeling than hearing Chanyeol choke on something next to him.

 “Gather his courage?” Baekhyun echoed, turning to Kyungsoo in confusion. “What are you talking about? Has he told you he wanted to join before?”

 Kyungsoo face-palmed and sighed, before taking hold of Baekhyun’s hand and pulling him off of the match area.

 “You are so stupid, Byun Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo muttered as he dragged the boy over to where Chanyeol and Jongin stood. Chanyeol was blushing a deeper and deeper red the closer they came, and Jongin almost worried. “Here, you two, go grab a coffee or something and _talk_ to each other. This is painful…”

 Chanyeol looked at Jongin in panic, but Jongin merely shrugged and nodded, knowing that this was for the best. Otherwise Chanyeol would probably never confess, but walk around pining over the shorter and lament over his sorrows to Jongin and Sehun. Plus, Kyungsoo was standing so close that Jongin could see the sweat run down his temples, and that was messing hard with him, making his throat feel too dry, _damn his heart_!

 Baekhyun was still frowning as he looked up at Chanyeol, before tilting his head towards the area where a temporary little shop had been set up with different food stuff, the money going to the club. Chanyeol followed, looking like a lovesick puppy, and Jongin wrinkled his nose at it.

 “Do Kyungsoo,” was suddenly said next to him, and Jongin almost jumped into the air, having momentarily forgotten about the man standing next to him, hand outstretched. “Classmate of those two idiots.”

 “Kim Jongin,” Jongin answered, managing to get his name out after clearing his throat, taking Kyungsoo’s hand. It was warm, with traces of sweat, probably from having been in a glove for a while, but Jongin was completely okay with that. It felt so soft… “Childhood friend of the tall idiot.”

 One side of Kyungsoo’s lips lifted into a small smile, and Jongin was lost. Damn, what kind of magic was this?

 “Nice to meet you. So, are you interested in fencing, or are you just here as support?” Kyungsoo asked, and Jongin dropped his eyes in shame.

 “Eh, well…,” he began, pulling his lower lip between his teeth.

 “I guess support,” Kyungsoo said, chuckling softly, and Jongin glanced up at him, nodding slightly.

 “But it looks really cool, I mean, it’s _swords_ ,” Jongin hurried to say, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “I just don’t know if it’s… My kind of thing.”

 Kyungsoo raised one eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest, and even though he was shorter than Jongin, Jongin felt small in front of him. Kyungsoo just radiated confidence in that kind of way that made him seem strong - not that Jongin doubted that he was strong physically as well.

 “Not your thing? What are you majoring in?” Kyungsoo asked.

 “Dance,” Jongin answered, and it was just barely above a whisper.

 Both eyebrows were now raised as Kyungsoo’s eyes shamelessly went down, and then up Jongin’s body, triggering that heat in Jongin’s guts to increase.

 “Should have realized,” Kyungsoo mumbled, his eyes stuck somewhere along Jongin’s thighs, before connecting his gaze with Jongin’s again. “It’s a shame, I think you could have done well in fencing otherwise. You would have an advantage in moving around.”

 Someone called Kyungsoo’s name, and he turned to look at them, before turning back to Jongin again, a small apologetic smile on his lips.

 “Sorry, got to go, the sucky part about being co-captain of the team is that people need me to do a lot of shit for them,” Kyungsoo said, dragging a hand through his still damp hair. “But it was nice meeting you! I really hope they can talk properly and just get together, so they can stop bothering us…”

 Jongin gave a small chuckle at that, agreeing completely. It would be nice to for once see Chanyeol actually catch the person he was after, he deserved as much.

 “Yeah, it would be nice,” Jongin said, holding up a hand in a goodbye as Kyungsoo began to walk backwards, eyes glued to Jongin’s. “And it was nice meeting you, too, Kyungsoo.”

 The smile on Kyungsoo’s lips grew slightly, eyes seemed to turn darker.

 “Really nice,” Kyungsoo said, before spinning around and jogging towards the person demanding his attention, leaving Jongin to stand and stare after him, the smirk Kyungsoo had given him etched into his mind. And also the view of Kyungsoo’s backside was not too bad...

 Feeling a bit lightheaded, Jongin finally managed to turn and began to walk out of the building, knowing (hoping) Chanyeol would be able to take care of himself. Jongin was in no state of helping anyone right now either, so.

 (If Jongin had turned around and looked over at Chanyeol and Baekhyun, he would have seen the tall boy get pulled down into a searing kiss, but alas, he missed that. He did not feel too bad about it after he learned about it, though, not particularly enjoying seeing his friend suck on someone else’s face, actually.)

 

 “So, how was it?” Taemin asked in a bored tone as Jongin stepped into their shared dorm apartment.

 The white-haired boy was sitting in the sofa and playing - Jongin’s Final Fantasy XV, Jongin noted with a pout - and not paying too much attention to Jongin.

 “Uh, fine?” Jongin answered, a bit vaguely. What else was he really supposed to say, he had not been there long enough to do more than see one fencing match?

 “Fine?” Taemin echoed, before pausing the game and turning around, facing Jongin. “It was fine? You were away for like an hour _max_ , and you say it was fine? Did you even have the time to see anything? Weren’t you supposed to test it out to see if it’s something for you?”

 Jongin rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water. His throat was still feeling so dry, but a small part at the back of Jongin’s mind told him that water would not help him.

 “I was dragged along by Chanyeol so he could hit on one of the guys in the fencing club,” Jongin explained, leaning against the doorway and drinking his water.

 “You seemed a bit dazed when you got in, though, did you also find something worth watching?” Taemin said, a grin slowly spreading on his lips.

 Jongin choked on his water, spitting it out on the floor in front of him.

 “Ew, gross…,” Taemin winced. “I take that as a yes, though. Was he or she hot? Was it a he or a she? Come on, give your old bestie the details!”

 Finally able to breathe between the coughing, Jongin put his glass down and fetched some paper to clean up the mess he had made, trying to win time to come up with something to say. Done with the cleaning, he had still not come up with an excuse or anything, and so just looked at Taemin with a pout.

 “Don’t even try, I know something’s going on, just tell me,” Taemin said, patting the sofa next to him. Sighing, Jongin dragged his feet over and dropped down into it. “I’m sure you’ll feel better after telling me.”

 “What, so you can tease me?” Jongin muttered, before sighing again. “Yeah, okay, I know you wouldn’t actually, but still… Fine, I saw a cute guy. Nothing more to it.”

 “What do you mean nothing more to it?” Taemin asked, frowning. “What about getting to know him, asking him out, something like that?”

 Jongin shrugged, chewing on his lower lip.

 Taemin exhaled softly, a fond smile on his lips.

 “You are allowed to have some fun as well, Jongin. Sure, uni is hard work, but that doesn’t mean it should be only hard work. Live a little! At least think about it?”

 Jongin gave a slow nod as he got up from the sofa.

 “I’m tired from going up early, I’m gonna take a nap,” he said as he headed towards his bedroom, Taemin humming in response behind him.

 Closing his door, Jongin gave a sigh, before lying down on his stomach on his bed. He was tired, almost exhausted even, but it was not only because of going up early. He was used to going up early after having stayed up late the night before, that was nothing new to him, but now… He felt as if he wanted to sleep for a week.

 When his eyelids slipped close, images began to appear on the back of them. Images of fencers dancing back and forth, of sweat running down temples, of hands in dark hair, heart-shaped lips pulled into a smirk… And Jongin groaned, cursing his mind for torturing him.

 And for his body for betraying him, because really? Jongin did _not_ feel like taking care of the problem in his pants right now! Damn his mind and his body and Kyungsoo, damn them all!

 

 In the end, neither Jongin nor Chanyeol ended up joining the fencing club. Since Jongin was just there as support, after all, and Chanyeol succeeded in his mission, it was no longer a necessity.

 After Chanyeol had finished gushing over Baekhyun and their new relationship, he quickly filled Sehun in on the details about Jongin and Do Kyungsoo, though he in Jongin’s eyes greatly exaggerated things. Sehun ignored Jongin’s whining, and listened intently to everything Chanyeol said, and in the end, both boys tried to convince Jongin of asking Kyungsoo out.

 Why not, they said.

 Because I don’t know, Jongin said, before refusing to talk to either whenever they mentioned Kyungsoo.

 Yes, Jongin found Kyungsoo handsome. He found him cute, sexy, mysterious, and maybe even a bit interesting, but Jongin did not know what he wanted. He was quite sure he did not want a one night stand, but he did not know if he wanted a relationship either. He was busy with school, and did not really need added pressure to that.

 Plus, he did not know what _Kyungsoo_ wanted, either. Maybe Kyungsoo saw nothing in Jongin. Maybe Kyungsoo wanted a one night stand, maybe he even wanted a relationship. Jongin did not know, and there were too many variables for him to keep watch over. So he did what he normally did - he stayed in his comfort zone.

 After the fencing club’s open day, Jongin began to see Kyungsoo here and there in school, but always at a distance, or close enough to get smile and a wave. Jongin might be part of the reason for that, sometimes suddenly getting very hurried to get to the next class, but he always smiled and waved back whenever Kyungsoo saw him. It was not as if Jongin was avoiding him, he was just… Yeah.

 His mind was not really helping the cause, either, as it continued to spontaneously offer him different images, images that could be interpreted in different kinds of ways. Images that Jongin’s mind _helpfully_ only interpreted in one kind of way. Jongin was not a libidinous kind of person, he put much of his energy into dancing and therefore did not feel too much of a need to take it out in other ways, but that was slowly starting to change.

 Okay, well, slowly might have been an understatement… It was not getting close to bad yet, but it was increasing, and Jongin did not know what to do with it. Maybe he should try to get laid, see if it could get it out of his system and get him back into his old tracks? And maybe it was best to try with the person currently occupying his mind?

 But each time Jongin ended up with this conclusion, he would start to blush profusely and try to hide, immediately stopping his train of thoughts. No, could he really do that…? No, he was too shy to do that… He should just continue on as he was, and hope that this - whatever _this_ was - would go away on its own, soon.

 He really did not need complicated things right now...

 

 “Yo, Jongin, can you do me a favor?”

 Jongin looked up at Chanyeol and frowned, not liking the strange smile the other bore at all.

 “Uh, what kind of a favor? Because last time I did you a favor, I went up really early on a Saturday basically in vain,” Jongin said, leaning back in his chair and taking a sip of his water.

 “Well, it’s kinda the same this time…,” Chanyeol mumbled, and Jongin choked on his water, just barely keeping from spitting it all out in Sehun’s face. “There’s a fencing tournament, Baek’s in it, and I wondered if you’d mind going with me? I don’t want to go alone…”

 “Seriously?” Jongin asked, after - with the help of Sehun - having managed to get his breath back. “Why me, though?”

 “He’s already asked me, but Tao’s coming back from China this weekend,” Sehun answered in Chanyeol’s stead.

 “I- But- Why me?” Jongin whined, pouting at Chanyeol. “Don’t you have other friends?”

 “Yeah, but you two are my closest friends,” Chanyeol answered, firing off his own pout. “Please, Jonginnie? Help me, Obi-Wan Jonginnie, you’re my only hope!”

 “That’s fucking cheating,” Jongin muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, before rolling his eyes and sighing. “Fine! I’ll come! You owe me so fucking much now, Park Chanyeol!”

 But the way his friend’s eyes lit up, a brilliant smile on his face, made Jongin feel a bit less upset about his decision. Well, guess it was time to warn Taemin…

 

 Unfortunately, Jongin forgot about telling Taemin, and so he once more had to hold his best friend back from killing Chanyeol, when the latter came knocking early the next Saturday morning.

 “Why can’t Jongin go up on his own and meet you somewhere?!” Taemin exclaimed, before stomping off to his bedroom and slamming the door closed, Jongin and Chanyeol wincing.

 “That is true, why can’t you?” Chanyeol asked, turning to Jongin and following him.

 “Because you forgot to tell me when the tournament was,” Jongin said in a tired voice, dragging a hand over his face. “You know, I’m getting really tired of not getting my precious sleep…”

 “Good thing there’s not a tournament every Saturday, then!” Chanyeol said, giving an awkward laugh, but stopping as Jongin sent a glare his way. “But why don’t you go to sleep earlier if you’re so tired?”

 “Practice. Showcase coming up,” Jongin answered, going through his closet for something appropriate to wear.

 Wait. Why was he looking for something _appropriate_? He was going to watch a fencing tournament?

 “So I’ve heard that black is a very nice color, and I have many friends who see it as their favorite color…,” Chanyeol mumbled from behind Jongin, whistling a bit off-tune.

 Jongin chose to ignore him, picking out a pair of ripped black jeans and a black thin knit sweater with a black tank top underneath. It just so happened that Jongin also liked black very much, nothing more about it! And Chanyeol giggling in the background did not help his mood at all…

 

 The hall where the tournament was going to be held was mildly busy - bustling with more activity than Jongin had thought it would. He recalled tournaments of various sports mostly being filled with parents, and not so many youths - unless they were siblings having been forced to come along (Jongin being the youngest had often suffered this fate for his sisters’ performances and shows). But here there were a good mix of people, with many faces that Jongin recognized from their university.

 “The fencing club sort of is our university’s pride,” Chanyeol said as he noticed Jongin’s confused expression. “Didn’t know either until… Well…”

 “You fell in love with one of the fencers?” Jongin supplied, and Chanyeol nodded, a pinkish shade spreading on his cheeks. “Huh, well, the more you know…”

 Somebody shouted Chanyeol’s name from behind, and as they turned, Chanyeol was suddenly attacked by a small form, Jongin pursing his lips at the pretty raunchy kiss he was forced to witness.

 “Good luck kiss,” Baekhyun murmured as he pulled back, a satisfied smirk on his lips, before he turned to Jongin with a bright grin. “Hey, Jongin! Nice to see you again!”

 Jongin gave a mock salute, chuckling a bit over the state Chanyeol now was in - blushing properly and seemingly a bit dazed.

 Baekhyun smiled softly towards Chanyeol again, before bringing him down for a more gentle kiss this time around, and it was obvious that he adored the giant.

 “Two good luck kisses, I’m getting spoiled,” Baekhyun chuckled, before sending a quick glance Jongin’s way. “It’s a shame Kyungsoo don’t have anyone to give him good luck kisses… Well, I must be going, the tournament is about to start and I need to warm up! See you later, guys!”

 And just like that, the small blonde was running away, zigzagging between people before he was out of sight. They stood watching Baekhyun go in silence, before Jongin reached over and patted Chanyeol’s back.

 “You okay?” Jongin asked.

 “Yeah… I’m great…,” Chanyeol answered, a dreamy smile on his lips. “We should find some seats…”

 They managed to find some pretty good seats, especially considering neither had brought their glasses, leading to both being slightly blind, but they could at least see properly from where they were sitting. Not long after they had sat down, others began to as well, both Jongin and Chanyeol recognizing and greeting a few.

 Maybe five minutes later, the tournament started, and the rounds were shown. Jongin had started to suspect that this was a big old scheme by Chanyeol, maybe also involving Baekhyun considering his words, and Jongin got his suspicions confirmed as he saw ‘Do Kyungsoo’ up on the screen, and swallowed hard. But at least both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were starting pretty late, giving Jongin some time to prepare.

 Or just to freak out more and more. Could easily be either.

 Baekhyun was the first of the two to go up, and he won his first match, earning a loud cheer from Chanyeol and a few more, Jongin being forced to stand up as well. Baekhyun pulled off his mask to show a bright grin, before giving an elegant bow and skipping down from the match area where Kyungsoo was waiting, hand up for a high-five that Baekhyun gave, before throwing an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder and leaning in to whisper something. Kyungsoo’s eyes wandered over the crowd, momentarily connecting with Jongin’s, before he glanced at Baekhyun with a small smile that almost looked like a smirk.

 Jongin sat down hard on the chair, not liking how his heart was skipping beats every now and then. Was he getting sick? He really did not need that right now, it was so close to the showcase, and-

 “I think Kyungsoo’s glad to see you,” Chanyeol said, interrupting Jongin’s thoughts.

 “Huh, what?” Jongin asked, head snapping up. “What are you talking about?”

 Chanyeol gave a small sigh as he shook his head, a soft smile on his lips.

 “You’re pretty stupid sometimes, Jongin. I know you’ve been ignoring what we’ve been saying, but Kyungsoo is interested in you. It’s pretty obvious. It was actually Baek who asked me to ask you to come along today.”

 Jongin squinted up at Chanyeol as the cogs began to work in his head.

 “You never asked Sehun, did you?” Jongin asked slowly, all of his suspicions seemingly being confirmed today.

 Chanyeol shook his head with a silly grin.

 “Nah, he lied quicker than I managed to think of an excuse,” Chanyeol said, before turning thoughtful. “It’s scary how quickly it was, actually… And so well done as well...”

 “It’s because of his face,” Jongin sighed. “He looks so emotionless all the time that you can’t tell what he really feels… So you set me up by using our friendship? Wow, that’s just… Wow.”

 “No, wait, Jongin, I didn’t do it like that,” Chanyeol said, face falling to show actual desperation. “Not like that all! You seem more interested in fencing than Sehun, and it’s more fun to actually have someone interested tagging along, and I mean, Baekhyun asked if you could come as well, and-”

 “Stop worrying, big guy,” Jongin said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “It’s fine, don’t go all upset on me. It’s not like I mind watching people wave swords around anyway.”

 Placing a hand over his heart, Chanyeol exhaled and grimaced, and Jongin chuckled as he patted his friend’s shoulder.

 “You scared me, holy crap…,” Chanyeol mumbled. “But seriously, it’s a bit more fun to have you along, you at least get excited about things…”

 Jongin was full on laughing now, pushing at Chanyeol’s shoulder.

 “Aw, you’re flattering me! Sehun also gets excited, it just has to be the right thing. Like bubble tea, or Tao.”

 “And I see neither here,” Chanyeol said, his grin starting to come back.

 “True,” Jongin said, grinning.

 “Oh, I think it’s Kyungsoo’s turn now,” Chanyeol said, as his gaze went back to the match area. “It really is a shame he didn’t get a good luck kiss…”

 Jongin just hit Chanyeol’s shoulder, hard enough for the other to yelp and hiss, rubbing his upper arm whilst glaring at Jongin, who leaned back in his chair and ignored Chanyeol.

 Not that it was that hard to ignore the whole world, watching Kyungsoo step up onto the mat, sword in one hand and helmet beneath his arm, striding with all the confidence Jongin had never felt. He dragged a hand through his hair, pulling it back from his face, before putting the helmet on, but his power over Jongin did not lessen as he became completely covered.

 Kyungsoo’s opponent stepped up, they bowed to each other, and then went over to their assigned spaces. After they had gotten ready, the judge stepped up, and started the match.

 Immediately, the opponent lunged, directly attacking, but Kyungsoo managed to parry and moved backwards a little bit, avoiding and parrying as the opponent kept attacking.

 Then Kyungsoo snapped forwards, going on the offense, and the bell rang. After a few seconds, a ‘1’ showed up on Kyungsoo’s side of the screen, and Jongin immediately began clapping, Chanyeol joining a millisecond later. The opponent took a step back, his stance seeming a bit tensed, before lunging forwards again as soon as the judge allowed him.

 Kyungsoo seemed to have understood what kind of opponent he was up against, as he changed and stopped defending as much, instead making the other take a few steps back with a few well-placed attacks. They did say that the best defense was offense, after all…

 Both went forwards at once, and this time, both got a point each, and Jongin did not understand how the point system worked, but he was just as invested anyway. Leaning forwards, he kept his eyes on Kyungsoo, and how he moved. Jongin had already decided that fencing was not as graceful as dancing, but the way Kyungsoo moved back and forth, so light on his feet… It was like a dance in itself, and Jongin was spellbound.

 They kept moving back and forth, earning more and more points, and soon it was clear to see that Kyungsoo was the more skilled fencer. His points increased faster than his opponents, and Jongin began to feel secure in Kyungsoo’s victory.

 He should not have been so quick in his prediction.

 It happened so fast, but Kyungsoo and his opponent was moving back and forth, and then, all of a sudden, the opponent lunged forwards, as if going for an attack, but his rapier seemed too far out, and Jongin saw the opponent’s foot getting too close to Kyungsoo’s, and witnessed in horror as it stepped down across Kyungsoo’s ankle.

 Screaming out in pain, Kyungsoo collapsed, his foot still trapped beneath his opponent’s, and Jongin was standing up, heart beating so fast in fear. Then, finally, the opponent lifted his foot and took a step back, tilting his helmet off and looking down at Kyungsoo with worry. But Jongin saw right through it - it had been intentional.

 Baekhyun was one of the first by Kyungsoo, alongside who Jongin assumed was their trainer, tearing Kyungsoo’s helmet off, and Jongin was not too far away to see the tears on Kyungsoo’s pain-twisted face.

 “That was a foul,” Chanyeol mumbled, now also standing. “He did it on purpose, that was not an accident… I hope Kyungsoo’s okay…”

 Jongin did not say anything, hands clenched by his sides as he watched Kyungsoo being helped up and down from the match area, unable to use his foot. The judge was standing with the two trainers for the two opponents, and both trainers were arguing and using large hand gestures, until the judge held both hands up to silence them. Another person came up to the judge and said something to him, the judge nodding, before turning back to the trainers. He said something, but before he even finished talking, the trainer for the other team stormed off.

 “ _Do Kyungsoo is injured and will not continue in the tournament_ ,” was announced over the speaker system, and Jongin began to worry his lower lip. “ _Hwang Kwanghee is disqualified for foul_.”

 Feeling relieved, Jongin joined the applause that struck up, sending glares in the direction of the few ‘boo’s he heard.

 Not long after the incident, there was a break, and Chanyeol and Jongin quickly hurried towards where they saw Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s team. Baekhyun met them halfway, immediately reaching out for Chanyeol’s hand and taking it in a firm grip, a deep frown on his face.

 “I can’t believe this…,” Baekhyun muttered, looking up at Chanyeol and then Jongin, worrying his lower lip. “Kwanghee, he feels this kind of personal competition towards Kyungsoo, but he’s never done anything like this before…”

 “Is Kyungsoo okay?” Chanyeol asked softly, pulling Baekhyun closer.

 “Yes and no?” Baekhyun answered, sighing and closing his eyes as he leaned his head against Chanyeol’s chest. “We don’t think anything is broken, but still… He’s in pain, ankle injuries are not fun…”

 “Yeah, you have no idea how many times I’ve had to carry Jongin and Sehun around because of ankle injuries,” Chanyeol said, his hand rubbing up and down Baekhyun’s back.

 “Where is he?” Jongin said, interrupting the lovey-dovey scene in front of him, as he was still not feeling much calmer. Chanyeol might have carried them around a lot, but Jongin had _felt_ a lot of different ankle injuries, and he knew how bad they could be.

 “In the changing room,” Baekhyun answered, opening his eyes to look at Jongin with something in his gaze the other could not identify. “We have paramedics here, since injuries are not that uncommon, and they’re taking a look at him. He said he wanted to change out of his gear, since he’s not going to compete more today. Ah, I’m feeling so bad for him, the first big tournament of the season…”

 “Instead of feeling bad, you should win the entire tournament,” Jongin said, placing a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “To show everyone else that even though Kyungsoo might be out of play, it doesn’t mean they can count the rest of your team out.”

 Baekhyun looked at Jongin in surprise, before his rectangular smile showed up, and he nodded.

 “Yessir, I will. Kyungsoo is not the only good one in our team!”

 Chanyeol sent Jongin a thankful look over Baekhyun’s head, and Jongin gave a small nod. He felt good for helping Baekhyun, but he still wanted to see Kyungsoo for himself, knowing he would not stop worrying until he did.

 They stayed in the same place, talking, until it was time for Baekhyun to return as the tournament was about to resume. Jongin and Chanyeol walked back to their seats, finding that they had not been taken, and both boys sat down with heavy sighs.

 “Who in their right mind _stomps_ on someone else’s _foot_ just because they’re not winning?” Chanyeol asked in disbelief, dragging a hand through his hair, but Jongin just shrugged.

 “Not everyone has as good values as you do, Chanyeol,” Jongin answered. “The world is actually filled with quite a lot of assholes, unfortunately. That’s why there are wars, you know.”

 Before Chanyeol got the chance to answer, a loud applause went through the crowd, along with cheering, and looking up, Jongin saw Kyungsoo being helped back over to where his team was sitting. He was no longer in the white suit, and his hair looked wet, as he hobbled forwards. He had a smile on his lips as he gave small bows to the crowd, but from how stiffly he moved, Jongin could see that Kyungsoo was still in a lot of pain. At least he seemed kind of okay - he was not in an ambulance on his way to the hospital, after all.

 Baekhyun hurried over and took over the duty of getting Kyungsoo to somewhere he could sit down, talking with the other as they went, with Kyungsoo answering every now and then. When Kyungsoo sat down, he smiled up at Baekhyun and patted his cheek, before holding up a fist, and it did not take lipreader to understand that he was saying ‘fighting’. Baekhyun mimicked the movement, before bouncing off, as he was the next one to go, and his spirit seemed immensely lifted.

 But Jongin kept his eyes on Kyungsoo, and when the shorter’s eyes inevitable met his, Jongin held up a thumb in question. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened slightly, before he smiled softly and nodded, and Jongin managed to give a smile back. Maybe it was not that bad - _thankfully_ \- after all…

 

 In the end, Baekhyun managed to win all of his matches, and took home the trophy. Chanyeol was the one cheering the loudest as Baekhyun received the golden medal and the trophy, but it was a close competition between him and Kyungsoo, the brightness of Baekhyun’s smile reaching new levels.

 Afterwards, Jongin and Chanyeol went outside to wait, as they were supposed to go out and celebrate. Jongin was still trying to come up with a good excuse to leave early when the doors opened, and revealed Baekhyun acting as a crutch for Kyungsoo.

 “I’m starving, where are we going?” Kyungsoo asked as Jongin and Chanyeol just stared, completely taken aback.

 “Uh, what? Excuse you? You’re going home?” Jongin blurted, shock making him bold.

 “Don’t even waste your breath, I’ve already tried,” Baekhyun muttered, leaving Kyungsoo by Jongin’s side before walking over to Chanyeol and standing up on the tip of his toes to give his boyfriend a short kiss. “He said he wanted to celebrate as well, and, well, you know how scary he can be.”

 Chanyeol chuckled as he pulled Baekhyun into a tight hug, the sound of whispers reaching Jongin and Kyungsoo, before Baekhyun gave a laugh.

 “Sounds like a plan, and thank you,” Baekhyun said, pulling back with sparkling eyes. “Let’s go, then!”

 Jongin and Kyungsoo looked at each other at the same time, Kyungsoo with a sweet smile, and Jongin with shock.

 “I guess… I have to help you…?” Jongin suggested, making it sound like a question, and Kyungsoo chuckled.

 “That would be very nice, since my _supposed best friend_ dumped me so he could cuddle with his boyfriend,” Kyungsoo said, his voice dropping a few degrees and making Jongin shiver from the cold.

 Ignoring the giggling couple in front of them, Jongin got in front of Kyungsoo and knelt down, so that the other could get up on his back.

 “You don’t have to carry me, Jongin, I’m fine with you just supporting me,” Kyungsoo said, and he sounded both amused and daunted.

 Jongin turned around, still on his knees, to look up at Kyungsoo.

 “I’m too tall to properly and comfortably support you, and I know how bad an ankle injury can hurt. Either you get up on my back, I carry you bridal style, or I call you a cab to take you home. Your choice.”

 One of Kyungsoo’s eyebrows rose as an amused smile came upon his lips, but he said nothing, just motioning for Jongin to turn forwards again. He did, and not soon after, he felt Kyungsoo climbing on top of him, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s neck. Trying not to think about which body parts were touching what, Jongin clasped his hands underneath Kyungsoo, and stood up. It was a bit wobbly at first, but then Jongin managed to steady himself, jumping once to move Kyungsoo a bit higher up on his back, and then he set off after Chanyeol and Baekhyun who were already walking off, hand in hand.

 “So this is what it feels like up here,” Kyungsoo mumbled, making Jongin smile, as they caught up to the others. “Hey down there, shortie!”

 Baekhyun spun around in shock to look at Kyungsoo, an offended look wiping out the surprised one.

 “Do you want to ride on my back?” Chanyeol offered, chuckling a bit. “I’m taller, so you’ll get higher up than Kyungsoo.”

 “Doesn’t Baek ride you enough already?” Kyungsoo said in a dry voice, and Jongin had to stop from how hard he was laughing, not wanting to accidentally fall over.

 Chanyeol looked as if he was having a heart attack, whilst Baekhyun simply looked scandalized.

 “Wow, playing into the het norms much?” Baekhyun said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Just because I’m smaller doesn’t mean I’m the receiver.”

 Jongin was now choking, and Chanyeol was probably actually dying, but Kyungsoo just groaned in disgust.

 “Oh, please, TMI! Ew!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, and Baekhyun smirked and shrugged, before taking Chanyeol’s hand again and dragging him away, soothingly trying to speak the giant into calming down.

 “Are you alright, my tall mount?” Kyungsoo asked, voice so low and so close to Jongin’s ear.

 “Uh, yeah, got something in my throat,” Jongin said, coughing a bit and trying to get some air into his lungs as he set off after Chanyeol and Baekhyun again, hoping no one would see the deep blush on his cheeks.

 This was such a stupid idea.

 

 They ended up in a restaurant not too far from the gymnastics hall, with Baekhyun deciding he would pay for it all since he had the gold, and Kyungsoo telling him he was an idiot, since the gold medal did not mean that Baekhyun was richer, and that all that glitters is not gold. After some fighting between the two fencers, Chanyeol finally decided that they would split the bill between the four of them, and that was the end of it.

 The waitress showed up, a pretty girl around the same age as them, and Jongin immediately rolled his eyes from how she was eyeing Chanyeol, paying more attention to him. It was not an uncommon thing to happen, Chanyeol did not look bad by any means, and it was often that either he, Jongin, or Sehun - or all of them - received that kind of attention when they went out together. Not that it was not flattering, but most of the time when Jongin went out with his friends it was because he wanted to have a nice outing with them, not someone else.

 Baekhyun quietened down as he saw Jongin’s eyeroll, eyes going to Chanyeol, and then to the waitress, before he squinted at her. Jongin just had this feeling that Baekhyun was the jealous type of guy, so this might be… Interesting.

 “Vodka redbull, thank you, I need something strong,” Kyungsoo said as it became his turn to order drinks.

 “Wait, aren’t you on pain medication?” Baekhyun asked, frowning from worry now.

 “Yeah, they gave me some, but obviously it’s not working,” Kyungsoo deadpanned, before rolling his eyes. “It’s no worries, Baek, it’s over-the-counter meds, and I won’t drink that much. I just want something to take the edge off.”

 “It can still damage your liver,” Baekhyun muttered, but he argued weakly.

 “Okay, _mom_ ,” Kyungsoo sighed. “I drink _so_ much otherwise, so it’s really like it’s going to matter…”

 Baekhyun stuck his tongue out towards Kyungsoo, who tried to catch it, with Jongin and Chanyeol sighing and giving their orders.

 The dinner went past without too much hassle. Each time the waitress showed up, Baekhyun would frown, but he did nothing so far. Even as it became obvious that he was a bit more on the tipsy side than the sober one. Chanyeol was not too far behind, either, and Jongin once more marvelled over how easily someone as tall as Chanyeol could get so drunk so quickly.

 Kyungsoo stayed true to his words, keeping to one beer after he had finished his vodka redbull, and Jongin was probably the most sober, as he only drank one beer. He certainly felt the most responsible out of them all.

 “So you dance,” Kyungsoo said suddenly, chin propped up on his hand, a small smile directed at Jongin. “Do you perform live, or is it just in the classroom?”

 “Uh, I perform live, we’re having a showcasing in a few weeks,” Jongin answered, and was it not really hot in here? Jongin was sure the AC was broken.

 “Really?” Kyungsoo said, smile growing. “Is it open for the public so one could come watch?”

 Yeah, Jongin was sure that the damn AC was broken, or turned up too high, because it was burning in here!

 “Open, but you have to buy a ticket,” Jongin managed to get out.

 “I don’t mind buying a ticket to see you dance,” Kyungsoo said, and now his smile had turned into a smirk. “I’m sure it will be worth the money.”

 “Is he drunk?” Chanyeol asked, breaking Jongin and Kyungsoo’s little bubble. “He’s openly flirting! He’s drunk, right?”

 Baekhyun chuckled, head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, shaking it a bit.

 “Not more than a bit tipsy. Kyungsoo is not shy like you, Yeollie, he doesn’t need liquid courage,” Baekhyun answered, winking up at his boyfriend, who turned red. “Need to pee, then I’m dragging you home, my cute giant! I’m ready for my prize!”

 Kyungsoo grimaced at the obvious innuendo as Baekhyun climbed out of his chair, having to stand still for a moment to become steady again before he could walk away, whilst Chanyeol quickly got the attention of the waitress and signalling that they wanted to pay, and Jongin still tried to recover from the confirmed flirting. During the few weeks of Jongin having known of Kyungsoo’s existence, his heart had had a really hard time, and Jongin was sure that it would give out before he turned thirty if all this kept up.

 Then suddenly there was a hand on Jongin’s thigh, and he had to bite his lower lip to keep from squealing, glancing up at Kyungsoo who was looking at him with worry.

 “Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asked, and Jongin quickly nodded. Because he was, he was great, never been so good, he was just a bit overwhelmed. “Are you offended by me flirting with you?”

 Jongin’s mouth fell open at that, not knowing what to say.

 “Nah, he thinks you’re hot too, he’s just shy,” Chanyeol _oh so helpfully_ supplied, and Jongin regretted the two times he held Taemin back from killing the giant. A dead Chanyeol would be great right now.

 “And this is why both you and Baekhyun are horrible at matchmaking,” Kyungsoo muttered, rolling his eyes, but his hand did not drop from Jongin’s thigh, and Jongin did not know what to make of the warm feeling it was spreading beneath his skin.

 Just then, the waitress showed up with their tab, and what seemed like another piece of paper. Chanyeol just stared at it in shock, and peeking, Jongin saw numbers and quickly gathered what it was.

 A phone number.

 And right in that moment, Baekhyun returned from the bathroom. As he walked around Chanyeol, he caught sight of the phone number the waitress had given Chanyeol, and without thinking twice, Baekhyun plopped down next to Chanyeol, cradled his face in both hands, and brought Chanyeol down for a deep kiss that there was no mistaking of. That was not a kiss you could explain in a friendship sense of way.

 Pulling back, Baekhyun hummed and licked his lips, smiling.

 “Done yet? I’ve been waiting all day to get you alone…,” he said, and Chanyeol let out a breathless chuckle, obviously knowing what Baekhyun was doing.

 “Just need to pay, babe,” Chanyeol answered, and Jongin did not know who was more shocked over the use of ‘babe’ by Chanyeol - Jongin himself or Baekhyun.

 Seemingly melting by the endearment, Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol to allow him to pay, the most pleased and satisfied smile on the blonde’s lips, and Jongin heard Kyungsoo sigh by his side. If it was from jealousy or annoyance or something else, though, Jongin could not tell.

 Maybe Kyungsoo was lonely, too? Maybe Kyungsoo was looking for something else, something longer, and not something quick? Maybe Jongin should take a chance, and… Try? Jongin’s cheeks almost burned painfully as he blushed at the forward thought.

 After the bill was settled - Jongin crying internally over the loss of Kyungsoo’s hand on his thigh - Chanyeol and Baekhyun quickly said goodbye and left. They looked to be in a hurry, and Jongin did not want to think about why they were. The waitress looked after them sullenly, before looking back to Jongin and Kyungsoo with something that seemed like hope. Kyungsoo’s hand was once more back on Jongin’s thigh, which the waitress noticed, and she turned away with a sigh.

 “Why are all hot guys gay?” Jongin heard her mutter, and he could not suppress the small smile. A smile that he completely blamed on the comment, and not a certain hand.

 “I am once more left stranded, will you still be a gentleman and help me?” Kyungsoo asked in a low voice, and this time Jongin did not even fight the shiver that went down his spine.

 Kyungsoo really had an attractive voice, darker and deeper than one would think, but it still fit him perfectly. And Jongin wondered what he sounded like when he sang. He was sure it was amazing.

 “I can help you home,” Jongin said, ignoring the heat tickling his veins at the unsaid possibilities.

 But it seemed like Jongin was not the only one who thought of those possibilities, as Kyungsoo tilted his head slightly, the smirk back in place.

 “Truly a gentleman,” Kyungsoo murmured, his hand sliding up a few scorching centimeters, before it disappeared. “Take me home, then, my tall mount.”

 Jongin lost all of his words, mouth too dry, and he instead just nodded, before offering Kyungsoo his back again.

 What was he getting himself into?

 

 Thankfully, Kyungsoo did not live too far from the restaurant. Not that he was heavy, Jongin continuously reassured him, but having to carry around something for a prolonged time without being used to it had a tendency to tire you out.

 “Well, maybe you should just keep carrying me around then,” Kyungsoo chuckled softly into Jongin’s ear, an unbidden image popping into Jongin’s mind and making him blush again. “You’re blushing? What are you thinking off?”

 “N-nothing,” Jongin stammered, not keen on sharing the thought at all.

 He promised, he was no pervert, but something about Kyungsoo… He just seemed to activate Jongin’s hormones. And Jongin had no idea he had so _many_ of those hormones, because he had never felt like this before.

 “Don’t bullshit me, you started blushing out of the blue after I said you should carry me ar- Wait,” Kyungsoo said, Jongin able to hear the smile that crept into the other’s voice. “Just what kind of _carrying_ were you thinking of? Because up against a wall is not really carrying, that’s more supporting…”

 The images of himself pushing Kyungsoo up against a wall and kissing the other turned even more vivid in Jongin’s head, and he had to physically shake his head to try to get rid of them. He cannot just go around thinking about _doing_ such stuff to other people, for the love of everything-

 “But I wouldn’t mind you using me to work out,” Kyungsoo murmured into Jongin’s ear, voice deliberately lower than normal, lips ghosting over skin, and Jongin would never have been able to hold that shiver back.

 “H-how?” Jongin asked, before biting his lower lip, because that was not at all what he was supposed to say. He was supposed to tell Kyungsoo that he could not say stuff like that out in public, he could not _tease_ like that, it was not a nice thing to do! “Wait, don’t answer that…”

 Kyungsoo let out a laugh that reverberated through Jongin, putting his already tense nerves even more on the edge.

 “You’re so cute, Jongin,” Kyungsoo said, voice full of mirth. “So shy and adorable… I don’t know if I want to coo over you and crush you in a hug, or order you to undress and put that cute little butt up in the air!”

 “I think you’re more drunk than we thought,” Jongin muttered, trying to shove the new pictures Kyungsoo’s words called forth out of his mind.

 Because Jongin could see it. He could totally see it, and he liked it a bit too much. Ever since the first time he saw Kyungsoo, Jongin had seen him as strong and domineering, short in stature, but large in personality. But not the large boastful - loud - personality, like how Baekhyun was. No, Kyungsoo had a more quiet, but still demanding, presence.

 And Jongin had never truly realized what a turn-on it was for him. Who would have known that Jongin was of a more submissive nature… But maybe that had been what had been missing all the other times? Kyungsoo lured Jongin’s sleeping submission out, making him so much more attractive than the people who normally vied for Jongin’s attention?

 “Oh, no, not at all,” Kyungsoo said, and Jongin could hear the smirk again. "I’ve thought about it ever since I interrupted your and Chanyeol’s wrestling game, and you blushed and dropped your eyes to the floor. That reminds me, _why_ were you trying to choke the giant to death? Not that I don’t understand, I too have felt the desire to do so, but it seemed very provoked?”

  _Oh, no reason, really, he was just teasing me about telling Sehun about me staring at you because I found you hot_ , Jongin thought, a panicked laughter almost bubbling out of his throat.

 “Uh, nothing, he was just being stupid,” Jongin answered, his voice a few notes higher than normal.

 “Aha… So if I ask him for the reason, he’ll tell me the same thing?” Kyungsoo asked, and Jongin knew that Kyungsoo suspected something along the lines of maybe the truth, not buying Jongin’s half-truth at all.

 “He might be saying something else, but that doesn’t mean that what he says is the truth!” Jongin blurted, hoping Kyungsoo would not ask Chanyeol, because Jongin knew that Chanyeol was going to play it up.

 “That’s true. And you just missed my door,” Kyungsoo snickered, holding a hand up in front of Jongin’s face and pointing backwards. “It’s that one, over there. My keys are in my back pocket-”

 “Oh my god, Kyungsoo, I can’t reach them, and I’m not going to try either!” Jongin exclaimed, the heat once more rising on his cheeks. Not that it had really gone away, but it had cooled down a little.

 “-I think,” Kyungsoo said, finishing his sentence. “Wow, Jongin, don’t you think I have other ways of getting you to grope me? For starters, you basically are already!”

 With a little choked squeal, Jongin unclasped his hands, and if Kyungsoo had not quickly wrapped his legs around Jongin’s waist, he would have fallen off.

 “ _Now_ you care?” Kyungsoo muttered, trying to get a better grip by wriggling around. “Honestly, had you not payed any attention to it before?”

 “Of course I had, but you mentioning it makes it worse!” Jongin bit back, finally succumbing and putting his hands beneath Kyungsoo’s thighs. It took more strength, but it was a safer place-

 “Oh, getting frisky?” Kyungsoo said, the amusement back in his voice. “Honestly, that feels better than your hands clasped beneath my ass. _Don’t_ freak out again and drop me, please! If you’re so horrified about giving me a piggy ride, hurry up and get me to my apartment instead?”

 A pair of keys showed up in front of Jongin’s face, and he took them with a shaky hand, before using the indicated key to unlock the door. He quickly made his way over to the elevator, spotting a handrail that looked sturdy enough inside of it, and backed up against it so he could set Kyungsoo down with a small sigh of relief.

 Because it was getting a bit heavy… And hot… Hot and heavy? Oh, dear…

 “Jongin,” Kyungsoo mumbled into his ear, lips touching the skin just below Jongin’s ear and making him shiver. “Turn around.”

 And Jongin knew what was going to happen if he did. And he knew that it was not an order, but a request he could deny. A request he could deny, then help Kyungsoo into his apartment, and leave.

 But Jongin did not want to do that. He did not want to deny the request, or leave. The fire spreading in his veins was getting insistent, and he wanted to turn around.

 So he did. So quickly that Kyungsoo almost fell down from his precarious seat, but Jongin steadied him again, pressing their bodies together, hands on hips, lips against lips.

 There was something about elevators, Jongin was sure about this. Maybe it was something about the cramped space magnifying everything, maybe the heat was too much for the small room, or maybe it was because of how scary elevators really were, but there was something about elevators. And this something made Jongin press himself even harder against Kyungsoo, lips becoming even more hurried as he tilted his head and let Kyungsoo deepen the kiss.

 “So impatient,” Kyungsoo hummed into the kiss, hand tangled into Jongin’s hair and tugging lightly, making Jongin’s head fall back. “Maybe we should take this somewhere else, I’d rather not shock any of my neighbors…”

 Jongin nodded, his breathing too irregular to use to form words, and that was when he realized that they were already on Kyungsoo’s floor, the doors of the elevators sliding closed again. Gently lifting Kyungsoo off of the railing, Jongin turned around and pressed the button for the doors, before heading out into the hallway, Kyungsoo guiding him whilst pressing soft kisses against Jongin’s neck, making the taller stumble slightly every now and then. This was probably the most clumsy Jongin had been in quite a while… And, surprisingly, he did not mind.

 They managed to get into the right apartment without loosing too much decency, but as soon as Jongin kicked the door closed, clothing was quickly removed as they made their way towards the living room. Lips barely left skin, fingers exploring what eyes could not see, and the temperature rose explosively.

 The only time they stopped touching was when Jongin was sent to fetch the lube and condoms in Kyungsoo’s bedroom, the latter having been put down on the sofa since he could not really walk or stand well, but Jongin was quick on his feet, and soon back in Kyungsoo’s embrace. Everything was hurried and sloppy, but neither minded. Both had longed for this for too long, and both were sure this was just the beginning of even more.

 And when Jongin threw his head back, thighs trembling from exhaustion and how close he was, Kyungsoo’s fingers digging into the flesh of his hips and back and Kyungsoo’s teeth digging into the skin of his neck, Jongin realized what a fool he had been. Why had he been so scared about this? Why had he been so scared about something that felt this _good_?

 As Kyungsoo wrapped his fingers around Jongin and began to stroke him, Jongin saw stars, his movements stuttering and faltering. His mouth fell open in a silent scream, nails digging into Kyungsoo’s shoulders as he was drenched in pleasure and drained, too far gone to notice the scratch marks carved into him as Kyungsoo joined him by one deep thrust up.

 Panting hard, Jongin floated down from his high, his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and his chest stuck to Kyungsoo’s, shivering from the small circles drawn into the overheated skin of his lower back.

 “I might have injured my ankle more,” Kyungsoo breathed against Jongin’s temple, voice so rough, and Jongin sat up with a start, grimacing over the nasty feeling of drying, sticky sperm.

 “You might have _what_?” Jongin asked, looking down at the well-shaped leg stretched out behind him, and the obviously swollen ankle.

 “You needed help and I couldn’t hold back,” Kyungsoo said, rolling his eyes, making Jongin purse his lips.

 “We’re taking you to the ER, and there’ll be no more sex until you’ve healed properly,” Jongin said in a stern tone, Kyungsoo’s already round eyes going even rounder. “You’re not even allowed to bottom!”

 “What? You can’t just decide stuff like that on your own!” Kyungsoo sputtered, more shocked than upset, and Jongin smirked at him.

 “Sure I can, and I’ll make sure of it, if I so have to physically restrain you,” Jongin argued, taking hold of Kyungsoo’s wrists and pinning them to his sides.

 Kyungsoo looked extremely surprised for a second, before he leaned forwards and pressed their lips together in a scorching kiss. Jongin released his grip to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck, Kyungsoo’s own arms wrapping around Jongin’s waist and pulling him impossibly close. Then he pulled back, resting his forehead against Jongin’s, their hot breaths mixing between them.

 “Date me, Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispered, gaze so open and vulnerable. “Become my boyfriend. You’ll be allowed to restrain me as much as you like, or I could restrain you.”

 Jongin’s heart skipped a beat as his cheeks heated up, and he could barely breathe, far from forming words, his mouth uselessly opening and closing for a few seconds.

 “Uh, yeah, sure,” Jongin managed to stammer out after a short while, lips unconsciously pulling into a soft smile that was mirrored on heart-shaped lips. “I mean, yes, of course!”

 Kyungsoo gave him a kiss so deep and heartfelt it made Jongin’s toes curl, before ordering the taller to get him to the bathroom and clean them up, which Jongin happily obeyed.

 

 It turned out that Kyungsoo had managed to injure himself badly enough to be ordered to use crutches for a few weeks. The shorter had been unable to hold his laugh back at how hard Jongin had blushed when the nurse asked _how_ Kyungsoo had aggravated his ankle, before gently patting Jongin’s shoulder and telling him that it really was not that unusual for them to take care of patients who had sex-related injuries, and there was nothing to be ashamed about having a healthy sexual relationship. After she had left, Jongin had hissed at Kyungsoo, letting him know that there would be no sex for a whole year, to which Kyungsoo had adorably pouted, and Jongin had quickly given in, though not without some half-hearted grumblings. Kyungsoo’s puppy eyes were on a whole other level than Chanyeol’s, but Jongin did not tell him this. No need to give the shorter the knowledge of another weapon against him.

 Baekhyun had quickly figured out what had happened the next Monday, when Kyungsoo had shown up with crutches after not having needed them the Saturday before, and so, he had pulled Jongin to the side during lunch to let him know that if Jongin ever did _anything_ else to injure Kyungsoo, Jongin would get Baekhyun’s hapkido skills demonstrated on him. Jongin had shot Kyungsoo a terrified look, making the shorter come save him, but Baekhyun had ignored the tries until Kyungsoo had told him it had been his own fault, really. Baekhyun had taken one look at Jongin, muttered ‘What is it with the tall guys?’, before going back to Chanyeol’s side, and Jongin had learned a whole lot more about Chanyeol’s sex life than he ever needed to know.

 “And you complained about how sickly sweet those two were,” Sehun said to Jongin, motioning towards Chanyeol and Baekhyun who were sitting next to each other, hand in hand, talking about a new album or something. “At least they don’t share a chair…”

 “I’m injured,” Kyungsoo mumbled, small smile on his lips, not even opening his eyes. Jongin just grinned into Kyungsoo’s hair, arms tightening around the other’s waist as he pulled him even closer.

 “It’s your _ankle_ , it doesn’t affect your ability to- Hey, you know what? I give up,” Sehun said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back, a sour look on his face. “I give up, just keep cuddle each other, and don’t mind me, sitting here like a fucking fifth wheel.”

 Another voice suddenly joined in, saying something in what Jongin was pretty sure was Chinese.

 “I’m not jealous, I’m- Wait, what the-”

 But Sehun did not have the chance to finish his sentence, or turn around, before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him, a bleached-blonde head nuzzling into his neck.


End file.
